


Galaxy Pony Universe

by catname



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, galaxy, mlp, pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catname/pseuds/catname
Summary: Just a background to my pony AU
Kudos: 1





	Galaxy Pony Universe

At first there was emptiness. It was constant and inscrutable. It remain in its emptiness even before time started ticking. But when the clock moves the actions begine and so the emptiness started to collapse into itself and the darkness fill it for edges. It spread fast and somewhere in the centre it rip.

The tiny hole of awareness.

It looked around and find itself surrounded by blindness. Just a white dot on black page.

It take the form and swung the colors around. Lights sprinkle the darkness and celestial bodies materialize. But they were still blanck. They just exist without the purpose. So Galaxy Pony divide its awareness and the forces of nature in form of Elementalists were born. They then use their talents to awaken the life on each planet. From that point the flora spreads on its own. Yet, Galaxy Pony desire to create more and it gives the part of its existence to every Universe in time. And the reflective forms begin their journey of existence. This cost the creator most of its powers, but now it could admire how the planted grounds grow up and aim their own paths. Alternative Universes on the same line of time. Each one born from the same sparkle, yet grow up so different. Those were just a small acts. The decision to go right instead of left, the one insignificant lookup of innocent, the accidental poke of flower bunch. And the timeline divide creating the future of unpredictable consequences. The life and free will fan out even beyond the thought of Galaxy Pony. Those were the peaceful beginnings, but the shadow was right behind the corner.

Darkness wasn’t going to just accept the shameless light which snatched it precious area. It counterattack immediately when new beings appears. It take action to corrupted the living and destroy the existence everywhere. The Elementalists opposed the darkness. They know they can’t defeat it completely and make it vanish as the part of it existed even inside of them. They can only shatter its massive appearances. Darkness learn its lesson and instead of attacking the edges and trying to close the light within self, it expose its appearance in the hearts of living creatures of different places.

Elementalists and their offsprings (like [Egnir Ice and Lait Blaze](https://www.deviantart.com/jadekettu/art/Dance-738385844) , [ Lighting Bow](https://www.deviantart.com/jadekettu/art/Lightning-bow-740874681)) are making everything in their power to prevent the Universal catastrophes, but they deny to protect every single soul as their main purpose is to stay on guard of Galaxy Pony and blight the pure darkness, not singular corrupted beings. That’s why they stand to fight only once darkness cross above the edges of Universal destruction. However that doesn’t mean that they abandon the suffering creatures. They just believe that cretures should stay by themself as well. And so Elementalists offer the livings the Elemental stones which they may use to gather their forces and defend themself and their planets from darkness.

This war is an endless one, but if life will ever stop fighting the darkness won’t hesitate and consume everything once again becoming the only force in space and time.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Elementarists

They are the representation of the forces of nature. Kind like mythical gods they possess the power over water (Bliss), fire (Faya), earth (Garth) and wind (Isane). They are more or less the immortal beings created by the force that created everything, including time and space and taken the form of Galaxy Pony. They usually don't interact with mortals and are treated by them more of the old spirits or even forgotten legends. Nevertheless Elementalists are responsible for the Nature and its balance. They keep guard over the harmony of existence. 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Elemental stones

Stones created by Elementalists. Each piece holds a piece of their powers allowing a creature to use its full potential. Elemental stones works a bit like Green Corps rings - it choose the user by itself and if the user die the stone disappear to show itself to another worthy creature. It also allows the possessor to travel between worlds and Universes and communicate with other Defenders. 

An additional rhyme a la "Lantern Corp"

By [Traumgaenger](https://www.deviantart.com/traumgaenger):  
"In fearful day, in deepest night,  
To punish those who rule with fright,  
We stand besides our friends to fight,  
We shall defend Galaxy Pony's light!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Hope You enjoy! x3
> 
> My twitter: [@catname](https://twitter.com/catname11)  
> My DA: [catname](https://www.deviantart.com/catname)
> 
> The creator of Universe - Galaxy Pony


End file.
